


Bad Start

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Smut, and yes it is a warning on itself, me writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: Y/N and Steve have a bad start, but then found something they both enjoy 😉If Steve is a dick with the reader in Little Spitfire, in this, his dick is going to be agreeable to the reader.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bad Start

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : 
> 
> SMUT,   
Enemy to lover  
Violence  
Mention of Bullying   
Bad words, a lot of them   
Note: it’s what came out after I tried to write on chapter 10 of Litle Spitfire. 
> 
> If Steve is a dick with the reader in Little Spitfire, in this, his dick is going to be agreeable to the reader. 
> 
> So I’m french and sleep-deprived so I apologize for the errors I made. 
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18

  


[Publié à l'origine par stars-bean](http://tmblr.co/ZBNRFa2is6mNO)

You just came back from your tournament, walking with some difficulties. You had won but had sustained some nasty injuries and cuts to your face. But it was so worth it, winning a dead or alive tournament means bringing home big bucks.

Your mother and little sister didn’t know what kind of « work » path you had chosen. They thought you were in Germany studying Germans motors in Stuttgart when really you had past the last six months fighting your ways to the top.

1000 000€ or 1 131 935,00$, you could open your own garage, pay for your little sister’s university and upgrade for a better house for your mother and you. And, finally, she could stop working herself to death.

Your ears perk up at the sound of your little sister's voice. _‘What the fuck?! She should be in school at this hour’_.

« You can’t say anything to Y/N, you know she’s one to take on the world to protect us » your mother pleads.

« But mommy, they can’t treat you like that! It’s bullying ! » your sister cried out.

You tiptoed around the sofa and narrowed your eyes at the door separating you from your family.  
Jaw already clenched, someone bullying your mother?_ ‘Well, their fuckin funerals!’_

You were good at stealth but you goofy massive dog, on the other hand, didn’t quite grasp this concept, and when he woke up from his much-deserved nap and spotted you he startled you by barking loudly in excitement and jumping on you.

You managed to stir him in in the direction of the front door just in time for your mother and sister to think that you just came back.

They look shocked, they thought you had still 3 months abroad. Well, that’s what you had told them in case you need time to recover.

« Surprise « you grinned only to have your lips splitting again, blood pouring, yes it was quite a nasty cut indeed.

The view of the blood sprung you would-be nurses in action. Sending them in a frenetics search for supplies to heals you.

« Guys I’m fine C'mon its nothin »

«Nothin? Your bleeding! And your blood should be in your body! » your mother screeched.  
You rolled your eyes, grab a disinfectant, pouring it down your lips and grabbed a rag and applied it to your lips.

« You absolute heathen » little sis admonish and you winked at her. 

« You don’t want us to patch you up? Fine, what happened! » your mother snapped.

_‘Huh, huh’_ you sighed, now you know you were in trouble.

« Oh I’m hurt, mommy, can you heal me ? » you tried with your not so good acting skills.

« Y/N » she warns.

You sigh and explained to her, « So we rich now » you finished your little story.

Your eyes dart to one woman from the other, they seemed to have a hard time processing what you had just told them.

The rest of the evening is a succession of warning not to do that ever again, desperate hugs, hysterical laughs, and tears of happiness.

When you suggested for your mother to just resign she hesitated but you convinced her that she would see your sister and you more and that someone else needed the jobs to live whereas she didn’t, well not anymore.

You proposed to hand her resignation yourself tomorrow. She accepted not knowing you had heard what they were talking about earlier.

The colossal amount of emotions had finally tired out your mother and she went to bed leaving you with your lil sis.

Waiting a decent amount of time for your mother to be asleep, you went next to the unsuspecting girl. Letting her babbling her happiness with a soft smile on your lips.

When her speech flow dulled you finally locked your eyes with her.

« Alright Squid, spills who is bullying mom? » the tone of your voice sent chills through her spine, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she promised but she knew you wouldn’t budge. Not when you were like this.

« You can’t do anything ! » she tried nonetheless and you only rise and eyebrows as if to mean really.

« It’s the girls dating the Falcon, Winter Soldier and Captain America, They mock mom because she is a ‘cleaning lady’ and because the Black Widow and Scarlet witch are nice to her and not to them. Today one of them spilled her hot coffee on mommy’s chest, burning her. »

« So they are here? Not in a mission? »

« They were here today I don’t know about tomorrow. » she trailed when she saw the murderous eyes you had. « You can’t do anything their top shield agents! »

You snort, « They are dead meat, that what’s they are » you snapped back.  
« Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow and keep that between us! » you didn’t leave any room to answer. You had already strut in your room, browsing the internet in search of the press peoples.

You had a sinister smile when you found what you were searching for. Picture of those bitches that you willed yourself to engrave in your memories.

* * *

You woke up before everyone, preparing them a copious breakfast. When finished you dressed, usual white tank top, black jeans, combats boots and leather jacket your signature look, you also braided your hair carefully, they would not hamper your movements and your vision.

You had already warmed up, stretching with the utmost precisions, you were ready.

Your mother gave you her resignation letter and you kissed her temple.

Now in front of the Tower, you breathe a large intake of air. _‘Showtime’_, you were ready to punish those little shits who thought themselves above others and laws.

You walked calmly to the front desk, « Hey I’m L/N’s daughter, I had a meeting with the head of the human resource » you lied easily she couldn’t find you, but the A.I at least confirmed your identity. Your mother is well appreciated by her colleague so they let you go in the elevator.

You change your way. « Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y ? » you tried in an isolated corner.

« Are you lost miss ? » she inquired and you denied.

« You have your eyes on everything right? »  
« Yes, »  
« Then you saw what my mother had to endure. »  
« Yes, »  
« Can you pinpoint me the direction toward the ladies in question? I have something to tell them, settle this peacefully. »

The A.I seemed to ponder your request, judging this acceptable as she told you where to go and grant you access.

_‘Well, that was the easy part’_

You saw them cozy in the sofas of what seemed to be a common room.

You hadn’t brought any weapons as you knew you would be scanned, but now you looked around to see where weapons by destinations could be found, just in case.

Satisfied with what you found, you enter the room, whistling slowly « Whoa, I should fuck heroes too, » you announce.

« Excuse me »   
« What are you doing here! »  
« Who are you? »  
Three women and three questions.

«You locked your eyes with the first one, « you are excused »  
You pointed your finger at the second, « here to punish you, you’d been bad girls, and bad girls get punished » you grinned dressing down to your tank top, discarding your leather jacket on the floor.  
« I’m your death » was your answer to the third dumbass.

* * *

« Boss we seemed to have some problems in the common room, » 

« What is it F.R.I.D.A.Y? » Tony sighed

« It seems like the daughter of Ms. L/N took offense of the treatment some SHIELD agents had reserved to her mother. »

This sparked the incomprehension of the Avengers, firstly who is Ms. L/N.

« Okay, I fail to see how is this a problem? » Sam ventured.

« The situations have escalated, and Ms. L/N’s daughter and Agent Davis, Erinoff and Spears are now fighting. »

At this the group of heroes rushed to the common room, cursing that it was 3 floors under the common room. They feared for your safety, a civilian against 3 top agents.

The scene that greeted them left them speechless.

A young woman, standing in the mess that was the room, the fight had been brutal and fast, and the three bitches were now lying on the floor.

Your eyes caught movements on your right, and you saw bitch number two trying to rise, you came next to her, griped her head by the hair slam her face hard on the floor earning a satisfying crush sound.  
« Told you to stay down bitch »

« Alright who the fuck are you? » Tony asked, but upon seeing his girlfriend’s head bruised and bloodied the Winter Soldier came at you fast.

The others were left dumbfounded when you run to meet him. Were you suicidal?  
You slide on your right knees toward the man and at the last moment lunch your other leg straight in the chin, catching him off guard, not leaving him the time to react, you already spun around hitting him with a powerful round kick.

Too powerful, too fast, you were too dangerous, already three SHIELD agents on the ground and you went against Bucky?

« Wanda » Nat you said and the red witch only nods. Red light emanating from her hands.

You quickly put your hands on your temples, the pressure on your head was mind crippling, and you fell on your knees, your vision went dark and then nothing.

* * *

You woke up in a sitting position, handcuffed on a table, yep you were on an interrogation room.

Your mouth felt like cotton, you tried to pass your tongue around to dime this feeling.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y? »

« I’m not allowed to correspond with you miss. »

« Oh, that cold baby girl thought we had something » you teased.

Nat, Clint, and Tony snorted caught off guard by your sass. The three soldier, on the other hand, were fuming, who do you think you are.

Steve had enough and entered the room, you didn’t bat a lash.  
He said nothing, staying in front of you glaring hard at you.

You shake your hands, showing the cuffs and smirked. « Kinky, who would have thought that America’s golden boy had a sex dungeon »  
His face turned red. « I mean I like to swing, but you roofied me, and then cuffed me, you are bit rapey Baby. » you taunted.

« Enough ! » he roared « You aggressed SHIELD agents, you are in deep shit »

You scoffed, « Of course I am, I handed her ass to your whore. You should have put a muzzle on your bitch a long time ago though or maybe you are as much of a dick than her. »

« Don’t talk about her like you scum, she is 6 times the woman you are. » he snapped back.

«Why? Because I don’t suck your dick? Well, that could be arranged if you asked nicely. » you replied with a saccharine smile.

« Wouldn’t touch you even if we were the last humans on earth. »

« Sure, » you pouted « Never say fountain, I won’t drink your water » you winked.

The door opened up once more and Tony Stark appeared.

« As much fun it was to see you and the Capsicle flirting I have questions »

You waited for him, « Why would you attack these three agents. »

Your face hardened instantly, « Your A.I has an eye on everything right? Then pull the records of the interactions between them and my mom, then ask me again the question. »

All the taunting, the cruel jabs, and even hits were displayed in front of them all, finishing with the coffee throwing of yesterday.

« Should have killed them!» you said through gritted teeth.

The face of Steve was the image of mortification how could he had not to see the true nature of his girlfriend, the same thought was shared by Bucky and Sam.

« Now tell me mister righteous, why let them do that to my mom? She is not important just because she cleans your toilets? »

Steve couldn’t answer, « Get the fuck out of here, you are beneath my mom! »  
He obeyed, clearly blindsided by this morning events.

Tony take the sit in front of you.

« So what are you going to do to me? »

The billionaire pinched the bridge of his nose. « For now I’ll have your answer question. »  
« You want a blowjob too? »

« Maybe later, thank I just ate, so how were you able to fight like this? »

« I trained a lot » you shrugged.  
« I’ll say, »

« Alright, you won’t leave without answers ? » he nods, « I trained, and I just won the last Dead or Alive tournament, does this answer your question? I’m a professional yet illegal fighter. »

« Impressive, so now I have a proposition »

«Proceed »

« So the trial date or you join us? »

« As in gang bang or in your team? »

Tony barked a laugh you were incorrigible. « The team, you’ll fit right in, you already know how to fight, we’ll train you for the rest.

« Okay, you think I’ll have a slumber party with the Winter Soldier? I thought we had an immediate connection,» you asked with a childlike voice jumping slightly on your chair.

* * *

Nat and Clint took upon themselves to train you, you were a natural in hand to hand and to their surprise, you were more than proficient with a sharp blade, short or long.

You were not bad with a gun now, and nat was proud of you.

It’s been 5 months since Tony’s proposition, yet you still hadn't talked again to the Captain, or acknowledge the existence of his two friends. Still royally pissed at their ex-girlfriends.

You never said you were not petty.

It bothered the hell out of Steve though. At first, it was because he felt guilty about the torment he had failed to protect your mother from.

But even if you didn’t calculate him, he always sought you. He saw you when you laughed with Tony trying to own the other with your raunchy banter.

He saw you when you cooked with Wanda, and when you invited your mom and the little sister he saw you as a dotting daughter and protective older sister.  
You treated Wanda the same you did with your little sister, and everyone saw how happier the Sokovian girl were thanks to you.

You and Nat were like two terrible twin sisters, thick as thieves, going out till morning.

Tony was right you fit right in, but not with Buck, Sam nor him.

Even Fury was fond of you for fuck sake.

And he definitely saw you now. You were dancing as nothing else matter, Nat had joined, the two of you offered a beautiful spectacle to those who loved women.

All the men stared at them, his eyes were solely on you though, you're every moves mesmerizing him. You had him under your spells and you didn’t know and you didn’t care.

It killed him that he couldn’t have you. He wanted you so badly. Any thought about other women have totally gone since you erased them from his mind with your attitude, your gentle smiles reserved to a selected few, your hand to hand skills and sinful eyes.

He had enough of that, enough of not being in your radar, enough of not being able to bask in the warmth or your kindness like half of the team had the privilege too.

He fuckin knew that anyone would be nuts to test their luck with you. You were ruthless, but he’ll take the chance.  
He had never accused of being too prudent, he smirked.

He locked on your location, squared his shoulder, he caught your eyes. Two deadly predators circling each other.

« May I have a word with you ? » he asked and didn’t miss how your eyes screamed bloody murder at him.

You looked around, it was Wanda’s birthday and the last thing on your mind was to ruin her special day so you nod and followed him in an empty corridor.

« Smart, you knew I wouldn’t make a scene, so say what you want, so I can go back there. Wouldn’t want you to me in the presence of scum like myself, now would we. » you cut to the chase.

He winced, he deserved that. « I want to offer you my apologies, I was out of line when we first met, and I failed to protect your mother and I’m unforgivable.»

You scrutinizing him hard, gauging his trustfulness. His eyes were earnest, and he hadn't demand you to forgive him or shifted the blame.

You decide to be magnanimous and nods. « Okay, I accept that. Have a good night Captain. » and left him utterly dumbfound in your wake.

* * *

Your relations with were slightly warmer, good morning and good night. You still didn’t speak to Bucky or Sam.

You sure knew how to hold a grudge, you drove him crazy.

He was in front of your bedroom door. He knocked and you opened up only in panties, holding your breast in your hands, your finger couldn’t hold them well and he saw your nipple and felt himself hardening.  
  


« What do you want Rogers ? » you asked clearly unbothered by your state of undress in front of the Supersoldier.

« You. » straight to the point.

« Me ? » you hummed, « What am I? A toy? »

« Oh no, you are the most infuriating woman I ever met, you drive me nuts, »

« Charming, » you cut his little rant « now I really want to open my legs for you, maybe you could insult me more while you pound my pussy huh? »

« And you are also kind, compassionate and funny, you are courageous and reckless and yet I know you are afraid of the dark. »

He paused, he had your intention, it was a first.  
« You always take care of those you love, and it killed me not to be on this list, you never talk behind someone’s back, you said it as it is. »

« Alright, I get it you stalked me, you weirdo »

His shoulder dropped at your comment and you cursed yourself, you always have what you shouldn’t when you shouldn’t.

You could see he was readying himself to leave, and you found that you didn’t quite like this idea.  
He was right when he said you were reckless. You grabbed him by the collar and lowered his head to yours. « Just kiss me, Rogers. »

« Gladly »

Chills erupt on your body at the contact, and how good his lips felt on you.  
You felt his hardened member against your stomach and you only wanted one thing now, his dick deep inside of you.

You coaxed him toward your bed, intimating him the order to strip. This man was a piece of art.

You didn’t have the time to reach for him that he had already tackled you to the bed, tearing apart your offending underwear.

« Nuh-uh princess, in the bedroom I’m in charge » his deep voice sent a jolt through your pussy and you clenched around nothing needing to deliver some of the tension.

« Yes Captain » you breathed out.

« Good girl » he praised.

You squealed when his head went straight to your pussy. You shivered when you felt his nose between your lips, he was sniffing you're sent, basking in your wetness.

He bits gently one of your labia, and you arched your back. Your body was scorching hot. You melted under his touch, his straightened himself and hold himself with one arm, loving the picture of you under him.

With his other hand, he parted your pussy and he sandwiched his dick between the two slippery lips.

He rocked his hips and the friction was unbearably pleasant.

He is so long and large, you yearned for him to split you in had with it.

« Captain please, I want you inside me »

He caressed your cheek tenderly, locking his eyes with you, and somehow you felt more vulnerable now just looking at him.

He guided himself at your entry and hissed at your tightness. You let out a loud moan at the sensation of him sheathing his glorious member in the velvety paradise of your fluttering walls.

He drew back, his member coated with precum and your cyprine.

His pace his relentless working you so deliciously, you can feel your orgasm building.  
It is so intense that you struggle to breathe, your abs contracting at the same time you are chasing your deliverance, meeting Steve trust for trust.

The tension in your body snapped as you reached your peak, and felt boneless while Steve still rutted in your abused pussy once more. You felt his dick twitched and prepared yourself.  
He shoots his warm cum in your core, you relished in the feeling. He milked himself dry, giving you all his semen, and giving you another orgasm.

You couldn’t seem to find your voice, and the little noise that escaped your mouth were music to his ear.

Finally spent he went to withdraw, but you were quicker and locked your feet behind his ass.

« Stay, »

« I’m only going to clean myself and you. »

« I want you to stay in me, »

He smirked, loving this side of you and nod.

You didn’t move and Steve was now your comforter, a delicious weight on top of you, with his dick still in place, and you purred at the sensation of his cum inside of you.

« You are mine now » he stated.  
« And you mine too,» you said just before falling in peaceful sleep.

The supersoldier managed to maneuver you without waking and without moving his dick out your pussy. He was now on his back with you on top.

He knew he finally found his other half and he too falls in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
